This Time Lies Won't Explain
by Rainie Liu
Summary: Those lies are the tears in your eyes.  This time lies won't explain.  NP


Dear Zero,

We had never "fallen" in love. Our love was not instantaneous, it did not fall into our arms like a gift. It was something we fought tooth and nail for, something that had occurred gradually through all our sorrows and grief.

You held me when my world fell apart. I was there when your love loved another.

But even the strongest fail. The thing for which we worked so hard will leave us all the same. It was only a matter of time.

Healthy relationships are based on truth and honesty, ours was built upon brick after brick of lies and deceit.

Lying to you...it's slowly breaking me. Your suspicious eyes tear right through me.

But don't think your secrecy is all that hidden either

"So **this** is the last song I'll sing for you"

* * *

><p>Dear Zero,<p>

I've wanted to pretend that nothing was changing.

I wanted to pretend that you would always be my knight in shining armor, the last pillar in the sea.

You were my stronghold, I wanted it to stay that way.

But all it did was make reality all the more harsh, as you drifted farther and farther away into your own secrets and I held on tighter to mine.

Your eyes grew colder. Your words...for a stranger. It was almost like...you didn't care for what I heard anymore.

Your words...from the same person that I had so loved and in the same voice...seemed to float effortlessly past me.

" It's **time** for me to grow up and face the truth"

* * *

><p>Dear Zero,<p>

I have to tell you the truth. I've known who your family is, who _you_ are, for the longest time.

I'm not blind to this other world, this other world full of hunters and vampires and the supernatural.

I've known what you are, yet it has never bothered me.

What hurt me the most was your secrecy. Is that really all the trust you hold in our love?

After all we had fought for, all we had climbed through, was it necessary for you to try so hard to hide?

To go as far as to drink from your past love instead of coming to me?

Your tears are you're own doing Zero...

"those **lies** are the tears in your eyes"

* * *

><p>Dear Zero,<p>

Your words, they're well chosen aren't they?

You never say or do a thing without some thought. That's just who you are.

Or... at least that had been the Zero I knew.

Who is this Zero? This cold hypocrite?

Where was the acceptance that we had promised no matter what?

I trusted you enough to tell you my secret, something you had never done for me, yet all you do is turn your back

You accuse me, Zero, but no...

This time the fault is merely your own.

" I** won't** waste the time or the breath on you"

* * *

><p>Dear Zero,<p>

I'll say it again. I'm a vampire.

A pureblood, just like Kaname Kuran. Just like the woman that had turned you

You can hate me all you want, but I had my reasons for hiding it.

All I want is for everything to be back to what it was, but obviously you've given up on the past.

You won't even listen, Zero!

At least let me right my wrongs!

But you won't speak to me...

so I won't

"** EXPLAIN** things you think you already knew"

* * *

><p>"So <strong>this<strong> is the last song I'll sing for you"  
>"It's <strong>time<strong> for me to grow up and face the truth"  
>"those <strong>lies<strong> are the tears in your eyes"  
>" I<strong> won't<strong> waste the time or the breath on you"  
>" <strong>explain<strong> things you think you already knew"

* * *

><p>Inspired by:<br>"So Goodbye (This Time Lies Won't Explain) by Chester See.  
>I own no right to that song, and some lyrics and modified to fit the situation.<br>When Five Fell by Wong Fu Productions  
>I own no right to the video.<p>

I own no right to Vampire Knight, and this fanfiction was written merely for .

Hope you enjoyed! I usually don't write like this and I'm sure it might end up sounding atrocious tomorrow morning, but hope you liked it all the same!  
>Just a little writer's block remedy for "And All Would Be Righted"?<br>XD  
>Please review! <p>


End file.
